Asi es como trabajamos
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Este es un proyecto en el que trabajo, estoy escribiendo historias centradas en un personaje, Hermione Granger y exploro sus relaciones con el Universo de Harry Potter. La primera historia es sobre el Trío despues de la batalla con Voldemort.


Este es un proyecto en el que trabajo, estoy escribiendo historias centradas en un personaje, en este caso, Hermione Granger y exploro sus relaciones con todos los otros personajes del Universo de Harry Potter.

Será muchas historias, cada uno centrándose en las interacciones de un personaje y Hermione, el fic no estará en orden cronológico o alfabético, y siguen el canon.

La primera historia es sobre el Trío.

Así es como trabajamos

Autor: LexaLane

Grupos: Ron/Hermione/Harry

Género: Amistad

A/N: Primer fic de la serie "Nuestras vidas en mis ojos"

*******

Esto era todo.

Se terminó.

Me sigo repitiendo esto a mí misma. Se terminó. De verdad.

Después de 7 años de enfrentamientos, de llanto, de mirar el mundo derrumbarse ante mí, de no poder quitar el dolor de mi hermano sustituto, después de que todo por lo que hemos pasado, finalmente se terminó.

Casi parece un sueño, tan surrealista.

Y todavía no lo creemos.

La Sala Común esta desolada; todos están afuera, ayudando a reconstruir el castillo después de la batalla, curando a los heridos, comiendo y recobrando fuerzas, o como nosotros, escondiéndose de todos.

Después de hablar con el cuadro que mantiene a nuestro querido Director, Harry, Ron y yo nos retiramos de las preguntas, los aplausos, los elogios, y nos dirigimos hacia este lugar, el lugar que tiene risas, noches largas sin sueño, preocupaciones, lagrimas, besos, y todo lo demás que hemos compartido en nuestros 7 años de amistad.

Una amistad que al final, con lealtad y amor, nos salvó a todos.

"Entonces terminó"

Harry y yo alzamos la vista hacia Ron, sin que yo lo notara, ellos me habían guiado hasta la comodidad del mueble delante de la chimenea, adivino que estoy todavía en shock.

"Parece que si" - Harry contesta con una mirada solemne en su cara. Finalmente tomo mi tiempo para mirarlo correctamente. Él siempre parecía como si llevara el mundo en sus hombros, tal vez fue así, pero ahora mismo, tiene bolsas bajo sus ojos y una cicatriz larga sobre su mejilla izquierda. Parece cansado, pero a pesar de eso aliviado. - "Me siento… volar"-

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

"Wow colega, eso es … poético" - Ron dice con fingiendo seriedad.

"No, quiero decir que" - Harry replica con una sonrisa diminuta en su cara - "me siento tan bien y..."-

¿"Y?" - Ron preguntó.

"Cansado" - él dijo simplemente.

Veo que Ron da una seca cabezada. Todos nos sentimos igual. Sonrío y respiro; puedo escuchar cada uno de los alientos de mis muchachos.

Hombres, me corrijo.

No creo que lo noten, pero yo había hecho esto cuando acampábamos. Me siento más cercana a ellos. Segura. Escuchar su respiración tranquila, a sus sonrisitas. Los amo a los dos. En diferentes maneras, pero aún así yo daría mi vida por ambos sin dudarlo.

¿"Mione?"

¿"Uh?"

Harry se ríe entre dientes mientras Ron parece preocupado. - ¿"Estas bien?"-

De alguna manera asiento con la cabeza.

"Tengo sueño"

Ellos me miran preocupados esta vez, puedo sentir sus miradas, pero no los miro. El fuego delante de mí es mucho más atractivo ahora mismo que sus interrogaciones.

¿"Por qué no vas a dormir entonces?"

Sonrío. Ellos de verdad no se dan cuenta de lo que está delante de ellos. Ron pone su brazo sobre mis hombros y puedo sentir a Harry que aprieta mi mano con sus propias manos. Salgo de mi momento de ensueño y me levanto.

Puedo sentirlos mirándose el uno al otro preocupadamente como una vieja pareja casada. Respiro hondo y me siento en la alfombra muy, muy despacio; mi cuerpo todavía duele de la batalla; y me acuesto, sintiendo sus miradas, y el calor del fuego delante de nosotros.

"No puedo dormir allá arriba" - digo simplemente - "o en cualquier parte en realidad" - un rubor leve adorna mis mejillas - "yo los extraño chicos"- susurro mientras los miro tímidamente.

De nuevo, ellos se miran el uno al otro, sólo que esta vez, las cejas levantadas y diversión acompañan aquellas miradas. Les indico que me acompañen y se levantan.

Ron sonríe y se acuesta inmediatamente a mi lado, acurrucándose al lado de mí, más de lo humanamente posible, miro a Harry, y él sonríe tímidamente.

Ron le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe animándolo a venir con nosotros, finalmente él acepta y se acuesta en el otro lado, pone su cabeza debajo de mi cuello y me acaricia con su nariz suavemente, yo paso mi brazo alrededor de su cabeza y empiezo suavemente a acariciar con mis dedos su cabello mientras mi otra mano sostiene la mano de Ron.

Supongo que es diferente para Harry ahora que Ron y yo somos una pareja, antes éramos solo amigos que acampan en "Dios sabe dónde", era más fácil, yo tenía frio y estaba asustada, ellos eran mis mejores amigos en el mundo entero y me mantenían tibia y segura.

Creo que siempre hemos sido así.

Un trío.

Una familia.

Yo era el cerebro, la fría y calculadora inteligencia mezclada con el toque suave de una madre, una amante, una hermana y una amiga.

Ron era el leal, la lógica detrás de los hechos, el estratega escondido detrás de una máscara de inseguridades, de humor, de amor; él era el padre, el amante, el hermano y el amigo.

Y finalmente estaba Harry, él era el corazón, el poder, "el niño que vivió", él era la razón por la que Ron y yo seguimos luchando, él era el hermano, el amigo, y el hijo.

Él era mi hijo.

Mi hermano.

Ron era mi amante.

Mi esposo.

Tan simple como eso.

Siempre actuábamos inconscientemente de esa manera.

Mi misión, mi objetivo era salvarlos, el hombre que yo iba a amar para el resto de mi vida, y el hombre que era mi hermano, el que siempre he cuidado.

Siento que Harry respira regularmente, e inmediatamente sé que se durmió, miro a Ron y mi corazón late más rápido.

Él me mira con tanto amor y pasión detrás de aquellos ojos azules, le sonrió y él me da uno de sus famosas sonrisas.

Puedo sentir que apreta mi mano y su otro brazo que se mueve sigilosamente alrededor de la cabeza de Harry y se junta a mi mano, tocándome y protegiendo a Harry.

Madre, Padre e Hijo.

Los Mejores Amigos.

Lo beso suavemente en sus labios y ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, y el sueño viene.

*****

Oigo ruidos.

Mortífagos.

Mi cerebro busca frenéticamente una salida.

¿Cómo nos encontraron?

¿Se olvidó Harry de poner hechizos a nuestro alrededor?

Siento cuerpos calientes al lado mío, Ron y Harry, Ron suavemente acaricia mi mano y Harry mueve su cara cerca de mí.

Bien.

Al menos están despiertos.

Lo que significa que estamos a segundos de ser atacados.

Uno.

Dos.

_¡¡"PROTEGO!!"_

_¡¡"EXPELLIARMUS!!"_

_¡¡"STUPEFY!!"_

¡¡BANG!!!

En un segundo los tres estamos con nuestras varitas afuera, un hechizo protector, mi hechizo protector brillando alrededor de los tres, y 5 personas frente a nosotros sin varitas mirándonos asombrados.

¿"Mamá?" - Ron pregunta.

¡¡"Potter, Weasley y Granger!!! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" - Me siento mal al escuchar aquella voz.

Y por lo visto también Harry y Ron.

"Profesora McGonagall… umm"- dice Harry

"Podemos explicarlo" - prosigue Ron.

Finalmente mis ojos se adaptan a la falta de luz y logré ver las caras y los cuerpos. La Profesora Minerva McGonagall delante de nosotros pasmada, Molly Weasley roja y cansada, Arthur Weasley que sostiene a su esposa y con marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, Kingsley Shacklebolt sin una varita y mudo, Bill Weasley en el suelo sin moverse.

Cuando ninguno de los muchachos dice nada, asumo el cargo yo. - "Oímos ruidos y atacamos" - me encojo de hombros.

Todos ellos están mudos, Bill se repone del hechizo de Ron y todos parecen como si acabaran de entender algo nuevo.

Bueno, estuvimos solos durante casi un año, detectando pedazos de alma del mago más oscuro, fuimos torturados y perseguidos.

No habríamos sobrevivido tanto tiempo, si no nos preparáramos para una emboscada o algo. Así que, esto era como funcionábamos.

Yo protejo.

Ron ataca.

Y Harry repele.

Un modo muy eficaz de salvar nuestras cabezas de ser cortadas cada vez que vayamos a dormir. Y por supuesto, nuestras varitas con nosotros siempre.

"Entonces"- Kingsley pregunta pidiendo su varita con su mano libre. - ¿"Así es como trabajaron?"- Nos encogimos de hombros, y echo abajo la protección mientras Harry con un gesto de disculpa le devuelve su varita.

Entonces miro a Ron, Ron mira a Harry y este finalmente me mira a mí.

Sí.

Así es como trabajamos.

***

Dejen comentarios por favor.


End file.
